


Movie Madness

by midnightstarlightwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Chat is a bigger dork, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Movie Dates, Post Reveal, Romance, Silliness Ensues, adrien is a dork, closest thing to crack I've written, for the lols, pre-transformation kisses!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlightwrites/pseuds/midnightstarlightwrites
Summary: A movie date is interrupted, Chat Noir gets to live his childhood dreams, and Ladybug is 100% done.





	Movie Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is very silly, and the closest thing to crack I've ever written. Enjoy! ^O^

A movie date, Adrien decided, was an entirely stupid idea.

Oh sure the movie itself was great, highly enjoyable, and he wanted nothing more than to recreate a few of the dancing scenes with the girl sitting next to him. His Lady. His Marinette.

But she was so far away! The arm rest might as well have been a ten-foot wall! And _that_ was why the movie date was a stupid idea.

Marinette seemed to sense the restlessness pouring out of him, and dropped her popcorn so that she could thread her fingers through his own. Leaning close, she whispered in his ear. “Everything ok Kitty? You seem distracted.”

Adrien grinned, squeezing her hand in response. “Are you saying _I’m_ in La La Land?”

Rolling her eyes, Marinette let go of his hand in order to throw a kernel of popcorn at the side of his head, only for it to miss and hit the man next to him instead. Whilst Adrien tried not to laugh, Marinette uttered hushed, rapid apologies to the man, who shook his head and mumbled something about teenagers.

Even in the darkness of the cinema, Adrien could see the redness flooding Marinette’s cheeks, and nestled to her as close as he could (darn armrests). He did chuckle at that, but they descended into a pleasant silence once more as the movie continued, and the moment was forgotten soon enough.

What Adrien couldn’t forget, however, was how close and yet so far, his new girlfriend was from him. His heart fluttered in his chest as he thought of ways to get close, as he wondered how far was too far, or if putting his arm around her was too much.

Maybe if he did it inconspicuously?

Glancing at Marinette, whose eyes were firmly on the screen as though nothing could interest her more that Ryan Gosling at that moment in time, he decided to take a chance. Inhaling shakily, Adrien tried to summon his courage by referring to his back catalogue of cheesy rom-com ‘moves’. Stretching slowly, ( _gotta make it look casual_ ) Adrien leaned to the side, and angled his arms just so. He was just about to drop one arm behind Marinette when a loud scream disrupted his plans.

Adrien jumped, turning to the screen to make sure the screaming hadn’t been from the movie. Judging by the expression on Marinette’s face, and those of their fellow movie-goers, it seemed like the yelling happened in reality. It seemed as though the hairs on his arms raised one by one, and a chill went through the theatre.

But nothing came of it. After a few moments, people began to settle down, a few murmuring to each other about rude behaviour. Others giggled, thinking it was a prankster.

“That was weird,” Marinette leaned in, her breath ghosting across his cheek and Adrien felt himself grow hot from her close proximity. He shook his head. _Focus Agreste!_

“Y-yeah,” he agreed, his fingers flexing awkwardly as he tried exceedingly hard to not notice how pretty Marinette looked in the glow of the movie screen. Wasn’t he supposed to be watching a movie? “Yeah it was wa-”

The movie theatre shook and, for a wild moment, Adrien thought that there was an earthquake. Instinctively, his fingers reached out for Marinette, and her hand met his in the middle, grasping it tightly as the sound of more screams, louder than the movie itself, filled their ears.

It could have been anything- a fire, an earthquake, a surprise celebrity appearance. But the hairs on Adrien’s arms refused to settle back down again and one man, bursting into their cinema and disrupting the growing disquiet with his scream of “AKUMA!” confirmed Adrien’s suspicions.

Marinette was up out of her seat, tugging Adrien up the steps and down the aisle towards the exit, before Adrien was even able to blink. Seconds later, the other movie-patrons followed suit, stampeding towards the exits in panic.

The foyer was in absolute pandemonium. As soon as Adrien and Marinette burst through the doors, the first thing they saw were several staff members being carried out of the movie theatre over the heads of several small, high pitched sounding creatures- all laughing and cackling as they rushed by.

Adrien’s mouth dropped open.

“Are those- are those _minions?_ ”

Faster than he could come up with a pun, Marinette pulled him through the crowd of screaming patrons, across the foyer towards the bathrooms, no doubt to find a place to transform in private. Once Adrien saw where they were going, he resisted.

“Princess we- I can’t- that’s the _ladies_ room,” he protested weakly, wilting a little at the incredulous look she sent his way.

An almighty roaring sound shook the building once more, causing Marinette to stumble backwards into him. Adrien caught her by the shoulders, looking bewildered as people- who were once flooding the exits- now turned around and ran back inside, darting for cover anywhere they could. The roaring continued, but sounded further away, like thunder passing overhead. Adrien’s heart clenched- knowing that, the further the unseen enemy got, the more likely it was to cause more damage. They needed to transform. Fast.

As people of all genders barged past them to hide in the toilets, their plans changed. Running for an emergency exit, they emerged in an alley and hurried around a corner, skidding towards a wall and ducking to hide from any members of the public who decided to head their way.

“What kind of akuma would make minions appear, and make people so scared of them?” Marinette wondered, as Tikki and Plagg floated out of her bag.

“Someone who clearly wants me to suffer!” Plagg grumbled. “I hate those annoying, squeaky voiced things.”

Adrien snorted. “Yeah ‘cause you’re totally not an annoying, squeaky voiced thing, are you?”

Plagg swivelled around, mouth open in outrage, but whatever furious retort he thought of was interrupted by Tikki. “Priorities boys! The sooner you transform, the quicker we can figure this out and you two can get back to your date.”

“Tikki’s right,” Marinette nodded and Plagg, who much like Adrien was unable to resist Marinette’s fiercely determined Ladybug temperament albeit in different ways, grumbled under his breath. A playful smirk crossed her features and she sent a wink Adrien’s way, a wink for which Adrien was completely unprepared. “Kiss for good luck?”

Adrien beamed, leaning forward to give her a soft peck on the lips, which Marinette responded to with fervour.

There were many things he loved about learning that Marinette was Ladybug, about finally knowing the amazing girl beneath the mask, but their new ‘good luck kiss’ ritual was by far one of his favourites. The disgusted sounds from Plagg were always a bonus.

When they pulled apart, both called for their transformations, and Ladybug wasted no time in launching herself to the top of the building, Chat Noir following close behind, so that they could get a better view of the action.

Ladybug hurried forwards, eyes scanning the city skyline for anything out of the ordinary. She didn’t have to look for very long to find the source of the strange roaring, and why people had run back into the movie theatre. They were looking for shelter.

Shelter from, and she couldn’t believe she was saying this, the current fight going on between a _tie fighter and an x-wing._

Her jaw dropped as she watched the fighter jets, once only seen in the movies, flying around like they had every right to exist. Lasers shot out from both jets, each determined to take down their foe. More often than not, the lasers missed, hitting the sides of building and causing unimaginable chaos in their wake.

And, she realised as her stomach seemed to drop through the roof and crash through the ground, they were heading straight for the street where her home was. It was a Saturday; the bakery was still open. Her _parents_.

“CHAT!” she cried, eyes wide in panic. “We have to stop this!”

But Chat wasn’t behind her, like she’d thought he would be. Instead, as a fleet of x-wings (god she couldn’t believe she was actually seeing that) flew overhead, she stumbled backwards as one landed beside her. Chat Noir appeared from behind it, grinning from ear to ear. It seemed he’d flagged it down. On all fours, he leaped up and peered into the cockpit, eyes lighting up.

“My Lady!” he called. “It’s empty! Looks like it’s running on autopilot.”

Ladybug faltered, knowing exactly what he was thinking, but running towards him and leaping toward the wings nonetheless, using her yo-yo to anchor herself down as Chat sat in the cockpit, a squeal erupting from his throat. “Chat you’ve never taken flying lessons before. Are you sure?”

“I’ve seen Star Wars a billion times, it’s ok, I’ve got this,” he giggled, actually giggled, as he turned the engines on.

Somehow, Ladybug wasn’t entirely convinced, and her fears were proven correct when the x-wing floated for a few seconds, before dropping back onto the roof with an almighty crash which rattled her bones, almost falling straight through the room. “CHAT!”

“Sorry! Sorry! I stalled it!”

“You stalled an x-wing?!”

“Just a technical glitch! Cool your jets, my lady!”

As a blast from the tie fighter missed one of the new x-wings, and landed almost dangerously close to her street, both of them forgot their squabble, and Chat launched the x-wing into the air without further ado.

Ladybug scanned around for any one unusual, any sign of an akuma, and found nothing out of the ordinary save for what appeared to be a bunch of white pieces of paper fluttering around the city. They were everywhere, and so numerous they looked like the remnants of confetti after a parade, but that wasn’t her priority at the time being. Her main priority was tackling the fighting jets causing havoc in Paris streets.

Chat sped up, and Ladybug narrowed her eyes as they gained on the tie-fighter. She signed to Chat to get even closer if he could, knowing what she was about to do was entirely reckless, but if this x-wing had been on autopilot…

She didn’t stop to think further, and launched herself towards the tie fighter, wrapping her yo-yo around the wing. Chat kept close, just in case she fell, but he needn’t have bothered. Through sheer willpower, and using every ounce of her super strength, Ladybug pulled herself towards the cockpit. This sent the tie fighter into somewhat of a frenzy, its movements becoming jarring, erratic, as it tried to throw her off, and in doing so it crashed to the ground.

Ladybug leapt towards the safety of a nearby roof and prayed no civilians had been caught but her mouth widened at what she next saw.

Instead of hitting the ground and bursting into flames, the tie-fighter exploded… into a thousand pieces of floating paper. Above her, the x-wings did the same.

Including the one Chat was piloting.

The cat-like hero fell from the sky with a screech, landing straight on top on her, and both of them collapsed onto the pavement below with separate yelps of pain.

Chat rolled on top of her, face buried into the crook of her neck. She could practically see the stars floating around his head. “I just flew an x-wing.”

Ladybug groaned. “Focus, Kitty.”

“I just FLEW AN X-WING!”

“Kitty- the akuma.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. The akuma. But like- did you just SEE THAT?!” Chat helped her to her feet, and despite the seriousness of the situation, Ladybug couldn’t help the fond smile gracing her features. He looked like Christmas had come early. “Being a superhero sucks sometimes, but that was totally clawsome!”

“Guess the force was with us, hmm?” Ladybug grinned, flicking his nose playfully, before stooping to investigate the little bits of paper which the x-wing fighters had been made of. “Movie tickets? I guess that makes sense. Looks like this akuma’s powers is making movie things come to life. If the minions and the Star Wars stuff is to go by.”

“Well then,” Chat replied, grabbing one of the movie tickets and still riding the high of living out of his childhood dreams. “Guess we better _reel_ this akuma in.”

The fact that Ladybug groaned and buried her face into her hands did nothing to dampen his spirits. However, the appearance of an enraged figure on the other side of the street, yelling and cursing their names, did. All at once, Ladybug watched the grin vanished from Chat’s face, and her own smile (which she’d been trying to fight) vanished quickly after his own.

After all, this akuma had interrupted her date. She wasn’t going to take that nonsense.

“LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR!” the akumatised man interrupted, donned in what Ladybug assumed was the evil version of his work uniform. Doing some quick deductions, she figured that he was probably a movie usher. “I am the Movie Maker and I am here to-”

He was interrupted from his spiel by Ladybug’s snorts. Chat swivelled around, confused but amused by Ladybug’s sudden laughter. “Sorry,” she explained to the akuma, marching forwards without being sorry in the slightest, “I know you’re in the middle of your evil guy shtick, but if you honestly expect us to take you seriously when you’re named after a basic video editing program, you’ve got to be fu-”

“WOAH, my lady!” Chat leaned forwards, waving his hands frantically, his voice wobbling as though he were fighting to keep his face straight. “Let’s keep it at a twelve rating. Don’t want the Movie Maker trying to censor us!”

That did it. Ladybug doubled over, clutching her sides from laughter, and the akuma stomped his foot and yelled at them, clearly outraged. “Oh! So, you think I’m funny, do you? Well take this!”

In his hand, he held up a black card, a darkened movie ticket which Ladybug assumed was where the akuma lay hidden. A second later, the movie ticket glowed and out shot a thousand other movie tickets, heading straight for them. Chat pushed her out of the way of the oncoming attack, causing her to tumble to the ground as he vanished from sight behind the flurry of paper.

“CHAT!” she cried, stumbling to her feet, just in time to see the movie tickets vanish behind a wall of black light. Her heart sank, knowing that they only had a few minutes left to spare now that Chat had used his Cataclysm. Nevertheless, she hurried forwards as Chat came back into view, looking down at something she couldn’t see, his mouth hanging wide open. “Are you ok?!”

“I- he- my baton-” Chat stammered, his voice confusingly reverent. Without saying another word, he held up his baton. Only it wasn’t a baton anymore. “This is the greatest day of my life.”

“Oh god,” for the second time that day, Ladybug groaned, burying her face in her hands. “This akuma sucks, and really likes Star Wars.” She blanched as Chat waved his new lightsaber from side to side. “Careful with that thing! You could maim someone!”

“It makes the noise, LB! It makes the NOISE!” he squealed, jumping up and down, his eyes bright and wide. She had to admit, it was pretty awesome, but she really wanted to get back to their date, and the weapon looked much deadlier in real life than it did in person.

“Chat,” she reminded him a second time. “The akuma!”

“Oh yeah! Oh course!” he cried, rushing forward with his new weapon, whilst ladybug called for a lucky charm. As Chat Noir fought Movie Maker, yelling with delight every time his weapon clashed with Movie Makers own (some kind of glowing blade, though she couldn’t remember what movie it was from), she stood to the side, wondering what to do with a newspaper.

Until she was distracted by Chat Noir flying backwards into her, almost knocking her off her feet again.

“ENOUGH!” cried the akuma. “I know something that’ll finish this once and for all! Let’s see how you fare against one of the greatest movie monsters of all time!”

The movie tickets flurried around them. The ground shook once more. Ladybug and Chat watched in horror as the movie tickets bundled together and took on a form. An impossibly large, terrifying form, which towered over all of their cities buildings, standing almost as tall as the Eiffel Tower itself.

When Ladybug swore this time, Chat didn’t even try to stop her.

Movie Maker cackled in delight as Godzilla stood before them. “You think I’m a joke now?! You think I’m stupid now?! I- wh-” the smile dropped from his face. “Why isn’t he moving?”

Chat started laughing again. “Hey, for a movie maker, you sure don’t know your stuff!”

Movie Maker frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“Godzilla was stop-motion, dummy!” Ladybug giggled, “if you want him to attack us you have to move him yourself. Here, you can read about it in this review!”

She threw the newspaper towards him, and Movie Maker reached for it greedily, staring at the page. It was this distraction which proved fatal, and Chat used to opportunity to tackle him to the ground. Ladybug leapt forwards, snatching the cursed movie ticket from Movie Makers hand and tearing it in half, releasing the Akuma and setting free a very confused movie attendant from his curse.

Later that evening, as they re-attempted the movie date, both Adrien and Marinette couldn’t help but feel that movie dates ( _real_ movie dates) weren’t so terrible after all.

Even if Adrien did lament the loss of his lightsaber.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [@midnightstarlightwrites](http://midnightstarlightwrites.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
